In general, a conventional micropipette sorting and packaging method as shown in FIG. 1 uses a vibration tray 1 to guide each micropipette 2 into a sorting rail 3, and then clamps the micropipette 2 by a robotic arm 4, and finally sends the micropipette 2 to a packaging tray. However, this method adopts the robotic arm and has the following disadvantages. Firstly, the size of robotic arm occupies a relatively large space. Secondly, the robotic arm incurs a higher cost. Thirdly, the robotic arm is generally driven by an air compressor, and the air compressor occupies additional space for the installation of the air compressor, and a motor of the air compressor produces noisy sounds when the air compressor is operated.
It is a main subject of the present invention to develop a micropipette sorting and packaging system to replace the traditional sorting and packaging design that adopts the robotic arm, so as to reduce occupied spaces, lower installation costs and avoid noisy sounds.